Rule Breakers
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Kate and Abby explore NCIS headquarters at night.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died... :(

**A/N:** I was re-reading _Jealously_ when this idea just popped into my head :) Please R & R…

**/-x-x-x-/**

"Abby!! We could get into trouble for doing this!" Kate hissed into the darkness.

"Would you relax? No one is here. We have the _WHOLE _building to ourselves! Just think of all the stuff we could do, ie what is Tony hiding in his desk draws or rummage around in Gibbs' filing cabinet" Abby said beside Kate making her jump. "Come on Kate, live a little. You don't have to be Little Miss Perfect all the time" Abby whined.

"Well when you put it like that" Kate grinned rushing to the squad room. "Abby…" she cried grabbing her wrist.

"What?" she frowned stopping.

"Look! Someone is still here" Kate growled.

"Nah, Gibbs must've forgotten to turn off his lamp" Abby explained continuing on to the bullpen. "See… told ya so" Abby smiled sticking out her tongue at Kate. Kate shook her head and walked behind Gibbs' desk to the filling cabinet.

"Great plan you had!" Kate laughed.

"Huh?" Abby frowned confused.

"It's locked!" Kate said tugging on the draws that wouldn't budge.

"Oh well" Abby shrugged. "Let us see what Tony's got" she said moving across to his desk. Kate shook her head and looked up seeing a light coming from The Directors office.

"Abby!" Kate hissed tackling her to the ground.

"What was that for?!" she cried.

"I think the Director is still here… look!" Kate said pointing towards the balcony.

"Shit" Abby cursed and crawled along the floor to hid behind Tony's desk. "Kate!" Abby called frantically beckoning to Kate to join her. Kate quickly joined Abby and they waited.

**x-x-x**

The Director quickly shoved the file into her bag and turned off her desk lamp.

"Home time" she sighed to herself. She turned off the light before closing the door behind her. The Director quickly walked through Cynthia's office and out onto the landing. Frowning she looked down into the squad room and saw a light still on. "He must of forgotten to turn if off" Jen mumbled and quickly went down the stairs heading towards his desk. She leaned forward and was about to turn off the lamp when she heard voices.

"Would you stop stepping on my toes!" someone argued.

"I'm not on your toes!!" the other replied.

"Who's there?!" Jen called out slowly reaching for her gun.

"Please don't fire us!" Kate cried jumping up.

"I'm not going to fire you" Jen laughed.

"You're not?" Kate asked surprised.

"As long as you're not stealing anything" she shrugged. "What are you doing here so late anyway?" she queried.

"We could ask you the same thing?" Abby said getting to her feet.

"Just finishing off some paper work" Jen replied.

"At…" Abby paused to look at her watch. "Fifteen minutes past midnight?" she teased.

"I forgot my bag so we just came back to get it. Abby gave me a lift from the pub" Kate lied hoping the Director would buy it.

"Lair!!" she laughed.

"How did you know?" she gasped.

"Your voice. You sound so tense. Relax, I don't care if you're here late" Jen said going around and turned on all the desk lamps in the squad room.

"That's what I said!!" Abby cried waving her arms about. "Take a seat" Abby said shoving Kate into Tony's chair and wheeled her to the middle of the bullpen. Abby quickly moved across and grabbed McGee's seat.

"So what are you two really doing here?" The Director asked pushing Gibbs' chair over to them.

"Not sure. I just wanted to see what this place looked like at night all empty and stuff" Abby shrugged.

"Wait here a moment" Jen said getting to her feet and retreated back to her office.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Kate hissed to Abby.

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

"Well she the big boss. If Gibbs finds out well be sacked for sure!" Kate complained.

"Seriously Kate! Just relax and have some fun. Nothing is going to go wrong" Abby grumbled.

"Ok, have some fun. I can do that" Kate nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I still don't think is a good idea" Kate whispered glancing over her shoulder.

"Come on Kate, stop complaining and just enjoy yourself" Abby said glaring at her friend.

"How are we going to get home?" Kate frowned.

"The car park" Abby shrugged.

"And what if it's closed?" Kate questioned.

"Then we'll get out through the stairs" Abby answered. "See, there is nothing to worry about" Abby said and looked up to see Jen returning with a bottle of red wine. "Here let me grab those" Abby said quickly rising to her feet and grabbed the glasses from the Director.

"Thanks" she smiled sitting down. There was an uncomfortable silence as the Director poured the wine into the glasses.

"So what are we going to talk about?" Jen asked taking a sip.

"Have you seen the new Sherlock Holmes movie Director?" Abby asked with her eyes lighting up.

"Please, the Director is _so_ formal. Just call me Jen" she said. "And no I haven't" she replied answering the question.

"You should, it's absolutely fabulous!!" Abby grinned.

"Isn't Robert Downey Jr. playing Sherlock Holmes?" Kate queried.

"Yes he does! He's just brilliant!" Abby sighed sinking further into the chair.

**x-x-x**

The next hour was spent drinking the remainder of the wine whilst talking of actors, TV shows, movies, music and books. Kate had subtly managed to drop hints here and there of wanting to go home.

"Alright Kate, we're going" Abby said staggering to her feet.

"Mmmm, probably time I headed home too" Jen nodded also getting to her feet. They all walked to the lift and went down to the car park.

"See I told you it would be closed!!" Kate cried seeing the big rolled door closed blocking the exit.

"It's fine. We'll just go out the door and catch a taxi" Abby waved rushing over and turned the door handle.

"Well?" Kate asked.

"Ah… slight problem" Abby mumbled.

"Which is?" Kate frowned.

"It's locked too" Abby whispered.

"I told you!! And you said everything was going to be alright!! Well guess what Abby, we are locked in!" Kate shouted pointing her finger centimetres away from Abby's face.

"Well I didn't think we'd be here till 2 in the morning!" Abby shouted back.

"We shouldn't come in the first place! That way we wouldn't be in this mess!" Kate yelled.

"Would everyone calm down!!" Jen ordered. "Everything is going to be ok" she said looking from Kate to Abby.

"How?!" Kate cried.

"There is a couch in my office, you guys can crash there tonight" she shrugged heading back to the lift.

"Sleep in the office?? But… what about tomorrow?!" Kate questioned quickly following the Director.

"We'll wake up and go home before anyone notices" Jen explained pressing the button for the lift.

"But how will we get home? Everything will still be locked?" Kate asked stepping into the lift.

"Easy, Henry gets here at 5:47am. So we'll just slip out then" Jen replied watching the doors close. Kate nodded at her plan and waited for the lift doors to open again.

"So what are we doing now?" Abby asked as the lift slowed.

"Going to my office to drink and talk some more" Jen shrugged exiting and walked across the landing to her office. "What would people like to drink?" Jen asked moving across to her cabinet.

"Bourbon" Abby answered looking around the large office.

"I'm fine with whatever" Kate shrugged sinking down into the arm chair. Jen quickly poured the drinks and handed them out. After consuming another two more bottles of bourbon, Kate had fallen to the ground sleeping resting her head on a cushion. Abby put the glass down on the coffee table and looked across at Jen sitting crossed legged next to her.

"I love you" she slurred smiling.

"You're drunk Abby" Jen giggled.

"You're drunk" she frowned and rested her head on Jen's legs. Yawning Jen quickly glanced at the clock before making herself comfortable on the couch and closed her eyes to sleep.

**x-x-x**

Jen could feel the sun hitting her face. _'Bloody hell! I forgot to pull down the blinds'_ she cursed. Jen suddenly sat up straight and opened her eyes, she looked down and saw Abby resting on her stomach. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw someone standing at the door. Squinting she realised it was Gibbs and scrambled back trying shift Abby from her stomach. Gibbs put his finger to his lips and pointed at Abby.

"Abby… it's time to get up" Jen said shaking her shoulder.

"Five more minutes!" Abby begged and rolled over to face the back of the couch.

"Abby!!" Jen hissed shaking her more violently.

"Five more minutes!!!" Abby argued waving her hand away.

"I really think you should do as the Director says Abs" Gibbs grinned.

"Huh?" Abby muttered lifting her head. "Argh!! What are you doing here Gibbs?" Abby cried jumping to her feet.

"It's 7:30 in the morning" he answered.

"Really?" Abby said rubbing her eyes.

"So what have you two been up to?" Gibbs asked with a grin.

"Shhh, some people are trying to sleep" Kate grumbled from the floor.

"Ah, Kate…" Abby said hurrying over.

"Leave me alone. I'm tired and going back to sleep" Kate groaned resting her head on her arms.

"I think you should get up" Jen said from the couch.

"Why??" Kate whined.

"Because your boss is standing at the door" Gibbs chuckled.

"What?" Kate cried jumping to her feet.

"Let me ask again, what have you all been doing sleeping in The Directors office?" he asked. Kate, Abby and Jen all looked at one another all too stunned to reply.

**x-x-x**

**A/N:** Yes I have seen it. It is truly fantastic, so if you haven't seen it, go out and do so right NOW!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"This isn't what it looks like!" Kate said speaking first.

"Well what does it look like Agent Todd?" Gibbs questioned.

"It was my idea" Abby said stepping forward.

"And what was the idea?" Gibbs asked.

"I just wanted to see what the place looked like at night" Abby shrugged.

"Right and in the process you're breaking rules" Gibbs said.

"No we're not" Abby frowned.

"Well policy's then. And you'd better hope that your stories match otherwise you'll get the boot out the door. All three of you will accompany me down to interrogation" Gibbs ordered heading for the door.

"Agent Gibbs!" Jen cried.

"Yes?" he answered turning around.

"I am your boss! You cannot order me around! All Abby wanted to do was stay here late. Nothing happened; nothing was broken or taken so you have no grounds for firing them!!" She shouted. Abby and Kate looked at each other then over at Jen who just saved their jobs.

"Are you pulling rank on me?" Gibbs gasped.

"I suppose I am" she nodded.

"Well what do you want to do with the?!" Gibbs questioned closing the door.

"We all go home and think about the actions we have taken and rest assure it won't happen again" Jen said matching Gibbs' glare.

"Fine" he grumbled leaving the office. Jen picked up her phone and dialled a number.

"Hello, Stan?" she said.

"_Yes Ma'am"_ he replied.

"We are going to be needing your driving skills" Jen laughed.

"_Yes Ma'am. I'll meet you at the car"_ Stan said and hung up the phone. Jen quickly gathered her bags and looked up at Kate and Abby. She led the way down to the squad room via the stairs.

"God you look awful!" Tony frowned noticing the three of them walking towards him.

"Shut it DiNozzo" Kate hissed.

"Looks like you slept here!" Tony laughed. Kate avoided eye contact with Tony as did Jen and Abby.

"DiNozzo's stunned. That's a first!" Gibbs chuckled from his desk.

"Abby…" Jen said slightly tugging on her hand. "Last night… did you mean what you said?" Jen asked quietly.

"MCGEE!!!" Abby cried rushing into the bullpen and hugged him tightly.

"You alright?" McGee frowned slightly after hugging her back.

"Yeah, major headache though" she groaned. Jen stared at the floor for a moment before rushing off to the lift and down to the car park.

"What's with her?" Kate asked moving towards Abby.

"No idea! Come on, let's go get our bags so we can go" Abby said moving to the lift at the back of the building.

**x-x-x**

"Where to Director?" Stan asked opening the door for her.

"Home but we are giving some people from the office lift too so we need to wait for them" she smiled then slid across to the left hand seat.

"We're here!" Kate called out exiting the lift and rushed across to the car with Abby close behind.

"Where to Ma'am?" Stan asked looking over his shoulder.

"Kate" Jen said staring out the window. She quickly told Stan her home address and he started the engine. Half an hour later Stan pulled up in front of Kate's apartment building and waited for her to get out.

"I'll see you tomorrow" She smiled and quickly hoped out. Jen waved politely then leant back in the car.

"Home Stan" she sighed closing her eyes, totally oblivious to Abby still in the car.

"Yes Ma'am" he nodded indicating to merge with the traffic. Stan parked the car once he reached The Directors house.

"Thank you Stan" she mumbled gathering her things.

"Ma'am?" he said turning around.

"Yes Stan?" Jen replied.

"Is everything alright?" he queried.

"Yes Stan" she nodded.

"Tell me if I'm stepping out of line but I can sense something is troubling you" Stan frowned.

"It's awfully sweet of you to care so much but I'm fine, really" Jen said forcing a smile. She opened the door and was about to get out when Abby spoke.

"Director, I need to use a bathroom. Do you mind if I come in?" she asked. Jen turned around suddenly and stared at Abby.

"Ahhh, sure" she nodded. Abby followed the director in her house and watched as Jen put down her bag and quickly flipped through her mail.

"Jen?" Abby mumbled.

"Bathroom is down the hall and first on your left" she said pointing to the hall nearby.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really need to go" Abby giggled making Jen turn around.

"Then what are you doing here??" she cried. Abby stood but inches away from Jen and shoved her hand down her pants.

"About before…" Abby growled pushing her fingers further making Jen gasp. "I heard you" she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Jen… can I call you that?" Abby questioned looking up at her.

"You can call me what you like" she smiled looking down at Abby lying across her chest.

"What are we going to do about work?" Abby asked sitting up in the bed.

"What do you mean?" Jen frowned leaning back on her elbows.

"Well Gibbs and the others" she shrugged.

"Just pretend at work nothing happened" Jen answered.

"But there is definitely something between us?" Abby asked staring at Jen.

"Of course!" she smiled rising up to kiss Abby's lips. "Would you like some ice-cream?" Jen asked changing the subject.

"Yeah but we can't go like this and I only have one set of clothes" Abby frowned.

"I'm not going ether, I don't want to get up" she smiled and rolled over and reached across to the phone on the bedside table. "Stan" Jen said once he picked up the phone.

"_Yes Ma'am"_ he replied.

"You don't mind running an errand for me?" Jen asked.

"_Course not"_ he said.

"Great" Jen beamed.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"We'd like some ice-cream" Jen said.

"_What flavour Ma'am?"_ he asked.

"What flavour do you want Abby?" Jen asked over her shoulder.

"Why did you tell him we are in bed?" Abby gasped.

"I didn't!" Jen frowned.

"You said we!!" Abby yelled.

"Yes but I didn't say we're in bed!" Jen frowned.

"Oh…" Abby paused staring at the phone and figured Stan probably heard all of that.

"Chocolate would be alright thanks Stan" Jen said.

"_Yes Ma'am. Oh and Director"_ Stand paused.

"Yes?" she answered.

"_I'm glad you're happy"_ he smiled and then hung up.

**x-x-x**

Kate frowned hearing someone knocking on her door.

"Yeah alright I'm coming!" she called getting up off the couch and walked across to her door. "Gibbs" she said surprised swinging the door open.

"Kate" he nodded pushing past her and let himself into her apartment.

"Do you need me back at work?" she asked closing the door and turned around.

"No" he replied shaking his head.

"Then why are you here?" she frowned confused.

"I came to talk to you about something that has been bothering me for a while" Gibbs said pacing up and down.

"I'm about to get fired aren't I?" Kate sighed.

"What? No!!" Gibbs shouted.

"Ok… well what is it?" Kate frowned even more confused.

"Ah, I shouldn't have come" Gibbs mumbled and headed for the door. His hand was on the door knob and about to turn it when Kate pulled him back.

"Tell me!!" she demanded.

"Ok" Gibbs said taking a deep breath. "I know I shouldn't as I'm your boss but I can't help it"

"Shouldn't do what?" Kate interrupted.

"If you let me finish you'll know what!" Gibbs growled.

"Sorry" Kate said putting her hand sup in defence.

"I love you" Gibbs blurted out. Kate stared at him for a while before opening her mouth but noting came out. "I knew it!" he grumbled turning around.

"Wait!!" she cried tugging on his arm. "I'm flattered really. I like you, I do!" Kate smiled. Gibbs smiled back and kissed her. Gibbs stopped hearing his phone ring, he pulled it out from his pocket and checked caller ID.

"Bloody DiNozzo!" he growled and flipped it open. "Yeah, Gibbs" he answered. There was silence as Gibbs listened and then spoke. "No need, she's with me. Yep be back soon" he said hanging up. "Something has come up at work" Gibbs said explained easing Kate's puzzled expression.

"I'll get ready while you ring Abby" Kate said quickly disappearing into her room.

**x-x-x**

Back at NCIS head quarters Gibbs and Kate plus Jen and Abby all arrived at the same time and entered into the lift.

"Uncomfortable!" Abby joked at the silence.

"Abs!" Gibbs laughed.

"What?" she shrugged looking at him.

"Never mind" he shook his head. The lift slowed and the doors opened.

"I'll see you later" Jen smiled and lightly kissed her cheek.

"So much for lying low" Abby growled exiting the lift after Gibbs and Kate.

"Oh yeah, oops" she winked as the doors closed again.

"Abby…" Kate gasped staring at her.

"What?" she shrugged looking from the two of them.

"You're still my Abs no matter what" Gibbs smiled faintly.

"Kate?" Abby asked softly.

"It'll take some time getting used to, but that's what best friends do" Kate said.

"I guess we're all rule breakers" Abby laughed seeing Kate holding onto Gibbs' hand.

**- The End -**

**A/N:** I know it's sudden but it fits as an end, well I think so :S


End file.
